The Cancer Education Program provides short research experiences for student assistants in the broad field of cancer. The participants are under the tutelage of a preceptor who has an interest in direct and related cancer research problems. The ten-week program covers both basic and clinical research. Developed research progress and results are subject to presentation and/or poster board showings at selected meetings as well as publication in appropriate journals. The major objectives of the program include: familiarization with the multi-facet aspect of cancer; allow students in a professional school the opportunity to carry on scholarly experiences; familiarize students with the option of a research career; open opportunities for minority students in a professional school at the level of clinical and/or basic research; enhance the knowledge available to interested students in the broad field of cancer and apply this information to patient management and/or understanding cancer with more lucidity; and educate students, professionals, and patients.